


No More Good-byes

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #336, Oikawa Yukio] Oikawa has said good-bye enough times.  He will not say it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Good-byes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** No More Good-byes  
 **Characters:** Oikawa  
 **Word Count:** 323|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #336, Oikawa Yukio  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #336, Oikawa Yukio] Oikawa has said good-bye enough times. He will not say it again.

* * *

Oikawa smoothed the newspaper clipping into his scrapbook, trying not to notice how his fingers trembled. He didn’t want to think too much on what the clipping itself said. Instead, he turned to the pages before, to read of happier days and events. 

Well, happier for a given value of _happy_. 

He was certain Hiroki had been happy. He himself hadn’t been. But there was the wedding announcement, declaring the nuptials of Hida Hiroki and the lovely Fumiko. 

_I should’ve been there._ He’d wanted to be there. Chikara still hadn’t allowed him anywhere near his son, even after all this time. Still, Hiroki had sent him the invitation and the announcement, trying in his own way to say he wished his old friend had been there. 

The next few pages displayed other announcements; Officer Hida being decorated for courage above and beyond the call of duty multiple times. Then another announcement, complete with a picture of the happy couple, this time with a small bundle being held between them. 

_Hida Hiroki and Fumiko announce the birth of their son, Iori._

Oikawa tried not to think too much of the past or the future of what might’ve been. If he were still allowed in Hiroki’s life, would this child grow up to think of him as a friend? An honorary uncle, perhaps? 

Perhaps. Perhaps not. But now they’d likely never meet at all. Chikari’s word was law to the Hida family, and that made Oikawa unwelcome at all times. 

He sighed, closing the scrapbook without looking at the new addition. As much as he wished otherwise, the words still branded themselves across his memory. 

_Hida Hiroki killed in the line of duty._

Perhaps he would visit the graveyard later and pay his respects, after the family left. He didn’t want to say good-bye, though. He’d said that enough times to Hiroki and never once had he wanted to. He would never say it again. 

**The End**


End file.
